Scribble 2D My Heart
by Efi Taph
Summary: What could Zim be planning that has him so calm' While in a bad mood, Dib stumbles upon Zim doodling in the library. ZaDr, pointless Fluff.


_Beta: Sessyandozzylover  
Invader Zim(c) JV_

_Q  
Q  
Q_

**Scribble 2-D My Heart**  
_By: Notgonnadie and Thirteen-souls _

**Q**

Dib walked into the library in a bad mood. Gaz had made him late for his first day of high school by locking him INTO the bathroom then ditching him while she left for school. He was getting a headache from all his stress and wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep. That is until he noticed a certain green skinned student scribbling something over in the corner.

Zim sighed calmly. It was an unusual sight that was very suspicious, and abnormal for him.

Dib eyed the alien suspiciously. 'What could Zim be planning that has him so calm?' He HAD to know, so sneaking up behind him, Dib placed his hand on the back of the chair to peer over Zim's shoulder and see what Zim had written.

Zim started to feel a presence behind him. He ignored it thinking it was some moron peer messing around behind him.

Dib almost sighed in relief as Zim didn't notice him, but he still couldn't see the paper. Glaring at Zim he leaned over further until he could slightly see the shape of a heart. 'Why would Zim be drawing a heart?' He thought trying to lean in closer, but losing his grip on the chair and toppling over.

Dib fell on to Zim knocking everything over. They landed Dib on top of Zim side ways and Zim landed on his face.(Zim north and Dib east) The paper then gently drifted down right in front of Dib.

Dib flinched as his body came in contact with Zim and the floor his eyes clenching shut momentarily. "Figures, gravity hates me too.

Dib opened his eyes slowly. Then he saw the paper with the heart. "ARGH!" Zim yelled as the pain kicked in. "Get off me. FATTY!" Zim yelled.

Dib jumped having forgotten about Zim for a moment and quickly got him self up with a scowl the paper in hand. "Looks who's talking mister, 'I can't fit into my old uniform because I ate too many earth sweets!'"

"Shut up stink beast! Least my head isn't big!" Zim yelled back in anger.

"MY. HEAD. ISN'T BIG!!!!" Dib yelled so loud it made Zim flinch a little.

Dib glared at the flinching Zim before remembering the paper clutched in his hand. A smile spread across his face and he quickly smoothed it out to see. "Now let's see what you were planning."

Zim went a very light green. His expression looked like he was about to die. "NO!" Zim yelled lunging at Dib.

"Wha-" Dib was tackled to the ground before he could ask. The paper didn't make any sense. Just a heart with two letters inside. "Zim get off!"

"NU!" Zim yelled wrestling with an aggravated Dib.

"Zim just let GO!" Dib shouted yanking at the paper in a horrible tug-o-war match with Zim that was proven would NOT end well by the sound of a sudden LOUD rip the two of them falling down on their backs each holding a half of the paper.

"OUF!" Zim yelled. Zim then gasped at the ripped paper. "YOU! YOU! YOU! OUWW!! YOU PIG!" Zim yelled.

Dib looked confused. "What? It's just a paper."

"IT WAS MORE THEN A PAPER! It...uh. HAD A...uh. Special...CODE! Yes. A special code on it!" Zim said then smiled awkwardly hoping that excuse would work. Dib looked at Zim; not really convinced. Mainly because of the way Zim had said it.

"Come on Zim, I've known you for years, I can tell when you're lying." Dib stood staring at Zim. "Now what's the problem?"

Zim blushed and looked away from Dib in a pouting manner.

"Zim?" Dib watched the aliens actions; confused. Then suddenly a thought hit him and he quickly straightened his half of the paper staring at it. It had ripped right down the center of the heart he had seen earlier and only one letter was left on his side. Z. "Z?"

Dib then looked at Zim who was staring at him like he was trying to shoot lasers out of his eyes right at Dib.

Dib looked uncertain but he had a feeling he knew what was going on, and it made him nervous... and a bit anxious to know if it were true. Though he couldn't place WHY he cared to know in the first place. "Let me see that side Zim."

"Eh?" Zim said. Dib reached for the paper and Zim turned the other way; possessive of the paper. "MINE!" he yelled. Dib was starting to figure out the meaning of the "CODE" more and more.

"Will you PLEASE?! Give me the paper" Dib asked.

"Nu. It's MINE!"

Dib squeezed the bridge between his nose, he headache getting worse from earlier. "Zim just give me the paper." He held his hand out making 'gimme' motions.

Zim hugged the paper still. Dib then quickly ripped the paper out of Zim's clutches. "WHA?!" Zim yelled

"HAH! AND THE WINNER LETTER IS-! D?" Dib paused his face going blank then slowly an expression of relief followed by dread spread across it. "Y-YOU LIKE ME!" He shouted unsure if he should be ecstatic or appalled.

Zim's face practically went white. "I uh. Uhm. well. uh...gh... NOO!" Zim yelled unconvincingly.

Dib watched Zim panic for a few more moments before smiling, laughing a little as he did so. "I should have figured that huh?"

Zim smacked Dib's hand. "I do not LURVE you Dib beast. The D and the Z stand for....uh... Two...other...PEOPLE! Yes. Two other people...I used...to...KNOW! Yes!" Zim said.

Dib rolled his eyes, "Then I guess it wont matter to you if I told you I was getting married and moving out of the country where you'll never see me again."

"WHAT! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU NEED TO BE HERE TO STOP ME AND HOLD ME IN YOUR SEXY ARMS!" Zim yelled not thinking. Dib just stared at Zim. There was a large awkward silence.

Zim's face turned a very dark green at the realization of what he just said, and Dib grew a large Cheshire like grin. "I-I mean-" Zim tried to correct himself but Dib interjected.

"I knew it." he laughed a bit making Zim feel even more foolish.

Zim looked down embarrassed. "Shut up."

Dib stopped laughing and looked apologetically at the obviously hurt Zim. "No, Zim..." Dib sighed blushing a little, while his mind fought over what to do. Finally a side won out and Dib found himself smashing his lips in to Zim's.

Zim closed his eyes and began leaning into the kiss.

The kiss lasted until the two boys had to pull back to breath.

Dib sighed, "Wow..."

"Wooh. That was amazing." Zim said with a silly grin.

Dib smiled holding his hand out and blushing. "Would you ever...consider doing it again?"

"OHHHHOHOHO YEAH!" Zim said pouncing on top of Dib.

"GAH!" Dib toppled over onto the floor again blushing while he once more met Zim in a kiss. Only after it had ended did he speak. "So... I would consider us dating now... how about you?"

"Yes. The courting now BEGINS!" Zim yelled.

Dib rolled his eyes and sat up, the chubby alien sitting in his lap with Dib's arms wrapped around him. A loud 'SHUUSH!' from the librarian cut off what Dib was about to say and he laughed a bit shaking his head some what disbelieving what was going on. "Maybe we should start after we leave the library though."

Zim blushed. "Yeah." He whispered.

Dib nuzzled Zim's neck standing up with him in his arms. "Then what are we waiting for?" He leaned in and placed a final kiss on the alien before carrying him out.

**QQQQQ**


End file.
